The Dawn of Racheal
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the real story of Amelia s mom? Well if you are ready, come and join our tale of Gypsies and Princes, Love and lost. PLEASE R&R!
1. prologe

The Dawn of Racheal  
  
A little small talk:  
  
This is a story that I have never really seen any Slayers author write, so be kind. This is  
sort of a milestone (one small step for Slayers, huh?) And just a little warning: the   
orignal main cast(at least most of them) are not centered in this story and might (if not at all)  
appear in little "side flashes". Because, well, after all, this *is* centered on the story  
of Racheal Nagha and Philonal Sailoon (and maybe some unexpected, but familiar characters  
along for the ride!!)  
Takes place some time after the end of "Strong Hands"(you don`t really have to read it to   
know what is going in the prolong, but it is a nice start :) )  
  
PS: Please R&R so I know if I should continue!!  
  
  
  
Prologe  
  
*I just wanna see you again........*  
  
For some strange reason that phrase popped inside of Amelia`s head as she entered her father`s  
room. The funeral, was said by most to had been a beautiful ceremony. But we all know that   
such horrid things could never be beautiful. All of Sailoon had been present, but that was   
to be expected. Yet actually, not *all* of Sailoon, one important person, Amelia felt, was   
missing.....  
  
"Oh Gracia.....you probly don`t even know that he is gone......" She sighed as she sat on her  
fathers bed. She knew that soon that the bed she was siting on would soon be *her* bed, as  
was custom, she would have to move into the royal bed chambers. Phil had to do the same thing  
ten years ago when his father died, and now it was time for Amelia to do the same. After all,  
she was now Queen...  
"Queen Amelia...." she whispered to herself, tasting the words. They didn`t sound wrong....  
just *foreign*. She never actually *thought* about being Queen. To tell the truth, when she   
was a princess, she never actually went into deep thought about that either. Sure, she *knew*  
but it just really didn`t matter, the royalty part, that is. She had her father, and soon  
she had a great group of friends to go along with that, so she sort of never had to think about  
it. But now she was alone.  
Amelia slowly dropped her head on the bed and suddenly felf the tears fall with it. She hadn`t  
cried at the funeral, so now was her time. Slow and steady, but without a sound, only tears.  
After she had finished, she automatically put her hand in her gown pocket and took out the   
object that was inside. Her star bracelet. She stared at it and thought about how it and it`s  
far away mate had been in her family for more than a thousand years. Passed on from generation  
to generation. As tradition in her family, the Sailoon Star Braclets were to be given to the   
future ruler and in turn he or she were to give one the bracelets to the man or woman they  
wish to marry. Amelia could feel the embarrassment she felt after she came back from her   
adventure with Dark Star, those passed years ago. Her father had automatically noticed that   
she only had one bracelet in her posession. He didn`t actually say anything, persay, just  
chuckled a little bit and gave her a cocky, knowing grin, which she scold him furiously for.  
Part of her embarassment was the fact that she didn`t know if her preposal was excepted or  
not. Where her bracelet`s mate was or the man that posessed it, she didn`t have the faintest.  
Maybe one day she would find out. At that moment, she wondered about her father`s adventure  
with the star bracelets. Strangely she was never told the story, or at least not fully.  
But I bet you would like to know. For the real story of Racheal Nagha, Philonal Sailoon, and  
the destiny of the star bracelets was more an adventure that anyone ever imaged.  
  
  
Authors Thoughts:  
Yeah, Yeah, I know. "A&Z run away hid!!" most of you say. But I will only say this. I wrote  
that she only *gave* the bracelet to him, and that he didn`t answer yet. And also that the  
bracelets are for a person that you *want* to marry, not destined. But for you pro Aandz  
fans, well, she gave it to him anyway, didn`t she? Well now, enough with the present, lets  
go to the past!! Are ya ready?  
Remember: R&R!!! 


	2. The prince

The Dawn of Racheal   
Part one  
  
  
  
"She wasn`t serious! No!! She couldn`t be serious!!" thought the young man franticly as he  
stood nervously before the Queen. He a was a solid youth, tall for any age with dark  
hair and eyes. Wasn`t all lean, unlike his younger brothers who were standing a part from   
him, snickering in the back ground. He was too built to be lean. Not that he excerised a lot,  
but it most had been a genetic thing he got from his father, who was also solid bodied. And  
with a solid body came a solid face to go with it. It was not at all soft, as was the believed  
fashion of princes, and tended to look more like he was going to *hurt* somebody, than *help*  
somebody. But at that moment, it looked more afraid than anything else.  
"Philonal, you know that it is time...."  
Philonal cringed mentally at the full stating of his name. He really hated it when people  
called him that. For some reason he felt the name sounded too hard, too proper. Why couldn`t  
she just call him Phil?  
"Philonal! Are you listening to me??"  
"Uh...yes mother.."  
He directed his eyes twords her own, which would have had to look downwards, if had not she  
been seated in the high thrown.  
"As everyone knows. yesterday was your 18th birthday,and I feel that you are now ready to have  
those."  
Phil directed his vision to his own hands which held two pink banded bracelets, each with   
a blue star embedded orb in the middle. Some one who didn`t know better would believe them,  
to be a strange birthday present for a *son*. But Phil, unfortunitly, knew the perpose of  
the gift.  
"B...But Mother! I am not ready to get married!"  
The Queen looked quite appalled by her eldest`s son`s sudden outburst. The King, as before,  
said nothing. Yet even his brothers ceised their snickering, shock by the outburst from   
their "forever polite, never-making waves" oldest brother.  
"Oh my dear Prince" Gandolf the royal adviser said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"You don`t have to be wed just of yet...." but getting an evil glance from the queen he  
quicky added "But.. you should at least start looking for potential canidates"  
"Canidates?!" Phil`s husky bearlike voice rang thoughout the thrown room  
" I do not wish to look for *canidates*! If I find someone that I trust and love and who  
will love me in return , *then* I shall wed! I shall marry for love, not from circumstances!!"   
"Is that what you truely believe?"  
Phil turned twords his father in suprised and stepped back a bit. It wasn`t that he was really   
afraid of his father, but his outburst had suprised even himself. He hoped his father wasn`t *too*  
cross with him.  
"Do you truely believe that?" he repeating in the same emotionless tone "Some cannot help but to wed   
from circumstances. Either from wedlock, forced betroval, or many other things. That is the way of   
life sometimes. Now what are your beliefs on that?"  
He stared at his eldest straight in the eye and waited for an answer.  
The young prince took a depp, calming before answering "Yes."  
Then with more courage added " With all of my heart I believe I am right. And when those times,  
circumstances outweights the right of happiness, I feel that those times are......unmistakablely  
unjust."  
"*Unjust*, you say?" the king said, with slight humour in his voice.  
"Yes....and sometime those injustices can not be helped, but many times if you have the strenght  
they can be. And that is what I think on *that*. And right now I believe that this is injustice,  
because not only does my mind tell me no, but also my heart."  
The silence that followed the end of his speech, began to unnerve the young prince and his began to  
regret that he said anything in the first place.  
"Ummm......is that so?" the latter asked, breaking the silence  
"Yes, it is"  
"Very well then. You better start getting ready for you journey tomorrow"  
"Huh? Journey?? Wha? What are you talking about, Father??"  
"The journey to the council meeting of the Knight of Ceephied. I was going to go there myself, but  
from your little speech there, I feel that maybe you are ready to take such a trip."  
"B..but..but what about...."  
"No you do not have to be wed"  
"Willaim??!" the queen gasped  
"But you must.." he cut in smoothly before his wife could say anything futher " ..keep the bracelets.  
They were presented to you by your mother, and as custom you must keep them and present one of the   
pair to your future spouse....some day"  
The queen seemed content with that, a least a bit. At least he couldn`t give them back.  
" I understand, Father" Phil said, finally over the shock of it all " And at the council I will   
represent my kingdom with the best of esteem."  
"Perhaps you will, my son" whispered the king with a smile " or maybe even something more" 


	3. The child

Oooooo! This is gonna be short one! Sorry!!  
  
Part 2  
  
"Why me?" the young girl thought as she looked at the dangerous bandits that surrounded  
  
her. She was just a young girl of 12 1/2( though "more than 3/4" if she was asked twice)  
  
out doing an errand for her merchant father. Just driving a cart of merchandise from the port to home. But no! Fate had decided to make her a detour.  
  
"You heard us kid!!" One of the bandits, possibly the leader growled " GET OUT THE CART!"  
  
"No way, jerk!" she growled back "This is my daddy`s stuff! And if you think that I`m going to let you take it, then you`re DEAD wrong! And I emphysize the DEAD part!"  
  
The bandit only chuckled at the little child`s self defence. What could a little girl do?  
  
"Oh yeah? You and what army, brat?"  
  
"Well I wouldn`t call myself an army..." said a male voice behind them  
  
The bandit gang turned around to find a man in black clothing smiling humorously at them. He had a staff in his hand, with a bright red orb at the hilt. Probly worth alot. Good! A new victim!  
  
"And what do you think *you`re* going to do?"  
  
The Girl, in turn, stared at him quizzingly. Who was this guy?  
  
Suddenly and amazingly the stranger jumped from the spot he standing at and landed on the cart!  
  
The little one gave him a dirty look though. How dare he step on her dad`s cart like that?! But the bandits stepped back, a bit worried. Maybe he *could* actually fight! But they were determained not the show their fear!  
  
"Don`t start to get all cocky, kid! Just because your brother is here!"  
  
The girl and the stranger looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"He`s/I`m not my/her brother" they said in unison  
  
The bandit stared at them dumbfounded.  
  
"But you look exactly alike!"  
  
The stranger facefaulted.  
  
The child sweatdroped.  
  
"We do not!" the stranger growled  
  
"Yes you do" the bandit leader continued " You both have the same colored hair, purple. And even have the same hair style. Now why would you have the same hair style and color if you weren`t related?"  
  
"Now listen here!" the child cried in embarrassment, " I am definitely NOT related to a Mazoku!!"  
  
The Bandits did a double-take in fright...and the stranger..um I mean Mazoku...well facefaulted again...  
  
"A MAZOKU?!?!"  
  
"Well..." the monster sighed regaining his pose "Guess the cat`s out of the bag. But you know, I can`t let you live now that you know"  
  
His eyes that was seemingly closed at the begining opened. And his cat-like purple orbs stared the bandits down with an evil glare.  
  
"Lunch time"  
  
Then before the bandit leader could even blink, that very staff that his had his eyes on, severed his head from his body! Within in a few minutes, the rest of the bandit gang was also dead.....  
  
"You know..." the little girl said, staring at the carnage that surrounded her "I...I really could have taken care of them myself" she glupped and added "less messly, anyway.."  
  
"You probly could" he smirked, taking a seat byside her "So....how did you know I was a Mazoku, anyway?"  
  
"Easy! Your aura. It screams "Monster"!" she then tilted her head a bit "I can`t believe they said we looked alike"  
  
"Well that`s what happens when you stole my hair cut, I guess"  
  
"Wait a minute! You stole mine!"  
  
"No. I was born before you...way way before you. So it was mine before it was yours"  
  
"Well I know you didn`t save me(very unnessicarily I may add) because we "look alike". So why, Mr Monster?"  
  
"Well first of all my name it not "Mr Monster", it`s Xelloss."  
  
"Ok then, *Xelloss* why?"  
  
"Aren`t you going to tell me yours?"  
  
She opened her mouth...but stopped. She then looked at him seriously and said "I don`t think I have to"  
  
Xelloss smirked at her comment. She was stating the obvious, smart kid.  
  
"You`re absolutely right....Luna Inverse."  
  
She frowed.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh, I don`t want anything from you. It`s my mistress that you are of insterest to"  
  
"Then what does *she* want?"  
  
"Hmmm...That is a secret"  
  
She frowned again...this time in annoyance.  
  
"Then why--"  
  
"Don`t worry, surprisingly she doesn`t intend to hurt you, quite the contrary...she wants to make you a deal"  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"This I honestly don`t know. Otherwise, I would say `that`s a secret` again."  
  
"Then why does she want to make a deal with me then? You`re the first mazoku I`ve ever met"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn`t go that far..."  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"You know, my mistress told me that you might say something like that. And she told me what to say to you in return"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"She said to tell you: Wolves never cry"  
  
Luna`s face suddenly turned white as a sheet!  
  
"No way....."  
  
"I see I hit a cord" Xel smirked to himself. Honestly he didn`t know what that phrase meant, but if saying it got this kid to come along with him, it really didn`t matter. After all, this was his mistress`s busness, not his.  
  
Though he did wonder....what did she want this child for in the first place. True, she *did* seem to have a high magical aura about her. And she *did* figure out that he was a monster just by looking at him. But there was something more too it that wasn`t?  
  
Little did Xelloss knew that he was closer to the truth than he thought. There was more to this than just Luna`s power. It had something to do with an act of courage and compassion she did one cold and dark evening that past winter....... 


End file.
